All These Things I've Done
by Fuzzball457
Summary: When a basic hunt turns out to be much more complicated, Sam becomes a target. Can they unravel the mystery before it's too late? Weechester and some serious hurt Sam which naturally means protective Dean
1. Prologue

**Here's my latest story – be warned it has it's dark spots. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'll probably have the next one up by tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: No, *shakes head sadly* I don't own them, I'm just gonna go sit in the corner and cry *sniffles***

**WARNINGS: Language. And there is a lot of talk of suicide, but there isn't any actual suicide (trust me I know it will seem otherwise later). There's also blood and kinda detailed descriptions in later chapters. Oh, and there is character death, but no one from the show. **

**AN #2 – This chapter is in present tense, but the rest won't be, I know it might be somewhat confusing, but I really really wanted to challenge myself since I rarely write in present and it seemed to work with the flow of this chapter.**

**AN #3 – All These Things I've Done is an awesome song by the Killers. **

**Ages: Sam – 15, Dean - 19**

**Okay, now that we're all done with all that, onward! Enjoy and please review!**

All These Things I've Done

Prologue

May 27th, 1998

The clock ticked off two o' clock and continued on.

In Harper High school in northern Vermont, there is a bathroom on the basement floor they say is haunted.

No students dare to venture into except the occasional new student who doesn't know the tales and every once in a while, a poor unfortunate student who has to go _right now_.

But right now, at 2:03, a lone boy is in this bathroom. He lays on the dingy floor letting out slow, chocked gasps as his life flows out of the long jagged cuts on his arms and pools on the floor.

The fluorescent lights are harsh on his eyes and he longs to cry out, but no sound will come forth from his lips.

He could feel the warm liquid pooling at alarming rates beneath his arms and knew he didn't have long.

A bloody knife glinted a few inches from the tips of his fingers and he had but one regret. His brother, whom he cared about more than anything, would think he had taken his own life. He would think he had failed as a older brother.

But this was not suicide. And no one would ever know the truth behind his death.

And with that, Sam Winchester closed his eyes and let darkness overcome him.

TBC…

**Leave me a review with your comments and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's the next chapter as promised. **

**Same disclaimers and warnings as chap 1.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta Little Miss Artist!**

**AN #1: Take note of the date, this chapter happened 10 days earlier!**

Chapter 1

May 17th, 1998

Another hunt, another town, another school. Nothing special. Just a regular old, run-of-the-mill spirit. There were several hunts surrounding the town so John had agreed to stay in this town until the end of the school year, just a few weeks away.

For once, both Dean and Sam were satisfied with the school. The classes were good and the teachers nice, so Sam was happy. Even though New England got some pretty damn cold winters (All 3 Winchesters could attest to that) their summers could also be really hot. So there was a community pool near the school which meant all the lifeguards went to this school and that made Dean happy.

The ghost, previously a Jessie Landon, had drowned while on a picnic with her boyfriend. Police had decided it was an accident, but John assumed it had been murder by her boyfriend which would result in one pissed dead girl. Not that it really mattered why she was a spirit, the only thing that mattered was that she was killing people and needed to be stopped. Now anyone who went near the lake drowned. So far three victims had been claimed. There didn't really seem to be any pattern to the deaths, just one fuming girl determined to get revenge on anyone and everyone.

There were also legends of a ghost in the basement bathroom in the school Sam and Dean attended, but both of them had already dubbed that total bullshit.

Most people like to spend their Saturday doing something fun, but not the Winchesters boys. Oh no, they were going to the library, much to Dean's disgust, to find out where the bitch's body had been buried. After hours of slogging through newspapers and online obituaries with no results, Sam decided to ask. Jessie had only died four or five years ago so it was likely someone at the library knew where she was buried or if her body had even been found.

"Excuse me?" he said as he approached the librarian's desk.

"How may I help you?" She was old, but not ancient. Her hair was grey with a few streaks of auburn still in it. She had a kind face and Sam liked her instantly.

"I was wondering if you had any newspapers that had anything about the death of Jessie Landon?" The old woman closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart as though she was sending a silent prayer.

"Ah, yes," she said when she opened her eyes, "the tragedy of the Landon family."

"Did her whole family die?" Sam asked, immediately in hunter mode.

She nodded gravely. "Yes, the mother died many years ago when the younger of the sisters was only three."

"She had a sister?"

"Yes, Jessie and Holly were very close, though Holly was almost three years younger. Jessie, bless her soul, was a wonderful girl. Very popular and very smart, not to mention very kind. Everyone loved her. But her sister," the woman frowned, "well, Holly was a dark little thing. She was rather anti-social. But, she was still a sweet girl when it came down to it. She could have gone far. Holly was very smart, but she just didn't apply herself in school."

"How did she die?" Sam asked, mentally taking notes.

"Committed suicide. Some people say it was out of jealousy for her sister, but I don't believe it. She loved her sister and I don't think she'd ever do something like that, especially out of jealousy."

"You don't think she killed herself?" Sam asked feeling surprised.

"I don't know," she muttered, looking confused, "all the evidence points to yes. Her wrists were slashed and the bloody knife was found only a few feet from her, but I just can't imagine…" She trailed off as her eyebrows knitted together.

"That's horrible," Sam said when she showed no sign of continuing.

"Oh, but the tragedy doesn't end there. Jessie drowned a little over a year later at the park. She had just finished her senior year at the high school. Their daddy died that same night."

"How did he die?"

"One person can only take so much misery; I think his heart probably just gave right out when he heard about Jessie."

"That's terrible," Sam said honestly. He couldn't imagine losing Dean. It just wasn't something he wanted to think about. But to not just lose him, but to lose Dean by his own hand! That would just be…too much for Sam to think about. He forced his mind back to the case and, pushing aside all emotion, returned to hunter mode.

"Yes, it's a horrible tragedy and it caught this old town off guard. Such things just don't happen here!"

"Where were they buried?" He knew it was kind of a weird question. Not to mention the topic seemed to be causing the woman pain, but he was a hunter and a hunter had to know.

She sniffled a bit before saying quietly, "They were all cremated."

"Oh," Sam said, disappointed, "well thank you for that," he said politely. She nodded, her eyes closed, and Sam made his way back over to Dean.

"She's not buried."

"What?" Dean said, looking up from the article in which he was engrossed.

"She was cremated." Dean swore and growled something about making their lives difficult.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Dean said as he put the newspaper back where it went. As they left Sam couldn't help but feel that there was more to this case.

TBC...

**Sorry it was still kind of short, but it happens. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey so here's the next chapter. All warnings and such apply. It's been a while since my beta (the awesome Little Miss Artist) read this, so I've done a lot of tweaking, so all mistakes are my own.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

May 19th, 1998

"-and then the teacher asked what was going on, but in this, like, really stupid sounding way and we just started cracking up and-"

Sam wasn't really listening as his friend droned on and on. His mind just wasn't into petty conversation right now; it was busy trying to figure out what seemed so off about the case. Even though the mysterious case was troubling him, he was still enjoying the sun and the light breeze.

Since the park was smack dab in between their houses, or in Sam's case falling apart piece of shit that didn't deserve to be called a house, and the school, Sam and his recent friend, Mark, always cut through it on their way home. It was a huge park with tons of benches and picnic tables here and there as well as several pieces of play equipment in the middle. In the far corner of the park there was a ginormous pond that was great for wading in or just enjoying the beauty of it. It also happened to be where Jessie Landon had drowned, but that didn't stop anyone from enjoying its natural beauty.

Since, at the moment, none of the Winchesters knew what was tying Jessie here, John had taken another hunt nearby. He had left for a few days, maybe a week, tops and then would be coming back, by which time Dean and Sam were supposed to have figured out what was keeping Jessie's spirit here if it wasn't her body.

As they were nearing the pond, Sam looked out across it, which probably didn't encourage Mark that Sam was listening (because he wasn't) but Sam didn't think he would mind.

There was just something off about this whole thing. Sam's instincts screamed at him that this wasn't right, but Dean didn't seem to notice anything, so Sam had kept his mouth shut.

"Sam!" Mark called as he gave Sam's shoulder a jerk.

"Oh, sorry, did you ask me something?" Sam said as he returned from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I asked if you minded if we stopped for a minute, I think there's a rock in my shoe."

"Oh, uh, okay, yeah, that's fine," Sam said somewhat stupidly. "There's a bench just over there if you want," Sam said as he pointed to a bench overlooking the shimmering water.

Mark sat down and yanked off his sneaker. Sam realized that there was a dedication on the bench and now that he noticed it, Sam felt obligated to read it.

In pretty swirly writing, it said:

In loving memory of

Jessica Landon

August 15, 1976 – August 30, 1994

Beloved daughter and sister

"Wait, this is the girl who drowned!" Sam exclaimed.

"Um, yeah," Mark said, unsure why an out-of-towner would be so excited to find a bench dedicated to a girl who drowned four years ago.

_This could be what we're looking for!_ Sam thought happily. Jessie's spirit could very well be tied to the bench. Though, he thought sadly, it would be kind of sad to burn down a bench the town so kindly dedicated, but you had to do what you had to do.

XXX

"Dean! Dean!" Sam hollered as he burst into the dilapidated house. He was out of breath from running all the way there from the park. Needless to say, Mark had been more than a little confused when Sam, after seeing the bench, had took off running saying something about needing to get home right away.

"Sam!" Dean cried as he rushed into the hall, taking Sam's exhausted manner and frantic voice to mean something bad had happened. "Sam, what's wrong? What happened?" Sam held up a finger then bent double to catch his breath.

"Bench…park…sprit," Sam stammered.

"What?" Dean said. His panic notched up one at the mention of a spirit. Surely Sam hadn't been attacked in broad daylight in the middle of the park on his way home? Sam took a deep breath then stood up.

"The spirit of the girl who was cremated – there's a bench dedicated to her in the park, it could be what's trying her here!"

Dean took this all in for a moment before he exploded.

"That's it? A fucking bench? I thought you had been attacked! I was worried out of my fucking mind just because you found a goddamn bench!"

Sam didn't really know how to respond to that, so he just stared, mouth agape for a moment before saying, "Why would you think I was attacked? I'm not even hurt."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Dean demanded. "You run home, panting like a frickin dog, screaming my name…" Dean rambled.

Sam wasn't listening anymore. His mind was focused on the news on TV behind Dean. Sam walked around Dean, eliciting a 'what the hell, Sam?', and turned the volume up.

"A young girl was found dead by her own hand in her house this evening. Kate has the full story."

TBC…

**Thanks for reading and please leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: What do you think? No, I don't own them.**

**Beta'd (awhile ago) by Little Miss Artist – u r awesome!**

**Okay, in this chapter there is a flashback to the past of Jessie Landon – those will be a regular occurrence from now on, just so you know. (Oh and just a note - Chelsea will come in later - thought I'd let you know cuz she's barely mentioned)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

Chapter 3

May 19th, 1998

The girl who had committed suicide turned out to be a fifteen year old girl who had moved there only last week. Police say she killed herself immediately after getting home from her second day of school. Everyone was baffled. The girl, Lynn Tyler, had seemed stressed, but was very happy to have moved to such a nice town. Her parents said she was extremely excited about the new house and her new school. Even though it was only her second day at school, she had already started making friends and everyone had liked her. Sam himself had remembered meeting her. She had seemed quite nice and was very polite. There was no suicide note, but police had confirmed her prints were found on her dad's gun, which she had used to shot herself in the head with.

After the news story finished Sam had a pensive look on his face that confused and annoyed Dean.

"Why does that even matter?" Dean snapped as he turned off the TV.

"Doesn't it seem a bit suspicious?" Sam said still with a deep-in-thought look on his face.

"If by suspicious you mean supernatural then no. Some girl, who probably secretly did drugs or something, blew her brains out. It happens. People can be just as sick and twisted as demons and shit sometimes." He walked past Sam to get something to eat and Sam thought he heard him mutter something like 'demons I get, but people can be frickin' nut jobs!'

June 7th, 1993

"Maybe we can do something Saturday?" Jessie asked as she and her boyfriend Chad walked down the busy hall of Harper High School.

"No, sorry, I'm busy this weekend, my parents want to go check out some colleges." Jessie sighed. The only problem with having a boyfriend who was a senior when you yourself were only a junior, was that he was always busy doing college stuff and Jessie wasn't.

"What about after school sometime next week?" Chad asked hopefully.

"I can't, I'm helping my friend, Liz, teach her younger sister how to swim."

"I didn't know Liz had a sister. How old is she?" asked Chad.

"Chelsea's just finishing 5th grade, I don't know her actual age," Jessie said, making a mental note to ask.

"She's just learning how to swim?" 5th grade seemed a little old to be learning how to swim.

"They used to live in northern Canada, so she never got a chance to learn."

"So why now?"

"Liz decided she wants to be a lifeguard this summer so Chelsea decided she wanted to be one when she got older. Obviously you have to know how to swim to be a lifeguard so Liz said she would teach her and here we are."

Chad nodded in understanding and after a few moments spoke. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find some time to hang out together," he assured her.

Their moment was interrupted by cruel laughter coming down the hall. The looked up and spotted a few girls standing around a girl who was sitting, leaning against the wall reading, clearly trying to tune them out.

The girl had straight black hair with a red streak in the front. Her eyelids and lips had layers of black makeup on them. She was dressed in all black and was clearly getting more and more irritated by the minute.

Chad had only seen the girl a few times, but he would recognize her anywhere. "Isn't that your-" Chad started, but Jessie cut him off.

"yes," she said curtly before storming off towards her sister. Jessie, being popular and cheerleader captain, had some control of the other cheerleaders. "Holly!" She hollered as she neared them.

The girl on the floor looked up and scowled. "Jessie, wha-"

"Leave my sister alone!" Jessie yelled at the other girls, effectively cutting Holly off.

"Whatever, a few muttered while one girl turned to Holly and said, "see you later, freak," before heading off after her friends.

"Are you okay? Jessie asked as her protective and concerned older sister side began shining.

Holly shoved her book in her tan, old and tattered messenger bag and stood up angrily. "Leave me alone," she snarled then stalked off down the hall. Jessie gave a sigh before making her way over to Chad.

May 21st, 1998

"I told you that it was something supernatural," Sam said as he slammed a folder of papers down in front of Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, confused, as he looked up from his car magazine.

"That Lynn girl was not the first new student to 'commit suicide' in this town." Sam said putting air quotes around commit suicide.

"What are you trying to say?" Dean said, not following.

"Another girl committed suicide shortly after moving here about a year ago. And some other girl committed suicide about four years ago, but she wasn't new. And..." he trailed off at Dean's bored look. "What?"

"Seems to me we stumbled upon a town that just has too damn many suicidal girls. I don't blame 'em seeing as there aren't any guys nearly as awesome as me here-"

"Dean, I'm serious!"

"Okay, look, maybe you're right, we're here for a few more weeks anyway and Dad will probably be more than happy to have another job. You can tell him when he gets back."

"But, Dean, I think this might have to do with Jessie Landon case!"

"It doesn't matter. Even if the ghosts know each other, it's still two spirits. Two spirits equal two hunts, simple as that."

Sam nearly screamed with frustration, but he managed to get himself under control and muttered a 'whatever' as he stormed into their shared bedroom and grabbed his homework.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait and sorry this is kind of short, but it's pretty much just a filler. Usual disclaimer and stuff apply.**

Chapter 4

June 7th, 1993

"You think she'd be a bit more grateful," Jessie huffed.

"Can't we talk about something else? Like us?" Chad said hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Holly's just driving me crazy!"

_Here we go again._ Chad thought. They had spent the last half hour in the library and Jessie hadn't stopped talking about Holly once.

"I mean, don't you think she should be happy about what I did for her in the hall?" Jessie snapped.

"Yeah, but I _can_ handle it by myself you know." A voice said from behind them. Jessie screamed and whipped around.

Between a gap in the books, a pale face surrounded by straight black hair could be seen.

"You were spying on us?" Jessie screamed, earning a glare and a 'shh!' from a nearby librarian.

"No, I just happened to be walking by just now." Holly said calmly.

That's what Chad liked about Holly. She was always calm and collected. She rarely ever screamed or cried or spread gossip. She didn't endlessly whine about spending more time together, she kept herself under control and she didn't' have the need to tell her friends about every little thing the very second it happened. Plus, if she toned down the black makeup, she'd be quite pretty.

"Liar!" Jessie whispered furiously, "how long were you eavesdropping?" Even in whispers Jessie could seem commanding, furious and, in Chad's opinion, kind of scary.

Holly's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why would I even want to eavesdrop on you? You're so boring!" Jessie looked taken aback. "Ohmygod, Chad, today, I broke a nail!" Holly cried out sarcastically.

"You're just jealous because no guy will ever want you!" Jessie screamed. Holly looked like she had a retort on the tip of her tongue, but before she could say it, a strict voice screeched, "Girls!"

They both looked up to see the librarian standing with her hands on her hips. "Either be quiet or leave!"

After the librarian stalked away, Jessie turned back to the hole in the bookshelf to say something to Holly, but found she was already gone.

May 27th, 1998

Sam stormed angrily down the sidewalk, Dean's voice still ringing in his head. 'Can't you just leave it till dad gets back?" _No, I damn well can't just leave it!_ Unfortunately John had called saying he needed another hunt researched by the time he got back, so Sam had stayed up until the early hours of the morning researching his dad's newest hunt as well as anything about the Landon family. But there wasn't much to be found about the Landon family because none of them lived to tell what had happened to the family and apparently the town didn't feel the need to let the world know such a family ever existed. He had fallen asleep sometime around three in the morning, still sitting at the computer.

Dean had gotten up early because he had to be at school early to do something or other. Apparently, he had thought it would be funny to change Sam's alarm to go off only twenty minutes before he had to be in his first class. So Sam had run around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to get ready only to find his ride to school was gone and a note left in its place.

Sam,

Had to go to school early, you're going to have to walk.

~Dean

So now he was furiously fast walking down the street, school in sight. He dashed through the doors and rushed to class, barely making it before the bell rang.

He was still in a bad mood and hour later when he stormed to the basement floor bathroom. Because no one ever used the basement bathrooms there was only one individual bathroom used for both girls and boys. The bathroom lock was broken so there was sign on the door stating 'occupied' or 'vacant'. Sam flipped the sign and dashed inside, not knowing that only five years ago, another person angrily stormed inside also thinking of their sibling.

How was he to know that fate was determined that neither of the two would make it out of the bathroom alive?

**Review? Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. There's a lot of switching between Sam & Dean and Jessie & Holly just so you know. **

**Thanks to SparkieBunny for betaing this chapter!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 5

June 7th, 1993

Tears streamed down her cheeks like someone had accidentally left the faucet on. She drew her knees up tighter and sobbed like there was no tomorrow.

The door squeaked open and Holly looked up to see none other than Chad walking in.

"Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Why do you give a damn?" She demanded, defenses already high.

"Because…you're a sweet girl and I hate seeing you so sad."

"Why?"

"Because…well…I might just be falling in love with you."

The faulty yellow lighting danced over his sea blue eyes, causing them to sparkle.

Holly wasn't crying anymore, though she wasn't aware of it. She was only focused on the sweet, kind blonde boy and the incredible statement that had accidentally slipped past his soft lips.

Holly rose to her feet slowly like she was in a trance and took a hesitant step closer.

She'd never really considered him romantically before. She had immediately dubbed him not her type.

"I love you, too." The words spilled over her lips before she realized she had even opened her mouth. It was true though, she realized. How funny, she thought. How could she have no feelings, good or bad, for someone one moment and then be completely and totally in love with him the next?

She took another step closer just as he did. He was leaning in closer and so was she.

_This is wrong!_ A voice screamed inside of her. But the other voices in her head slapped it up and shoved it somewhere Holly couldn't hear it.

Their lips pressed together and she snaked her arms around his neck just as his slithered around her waist.

Suddenly someone screamed.

They jerked apart and looked to the door and saw…

May 27th, 1998

Sam walked up to the sink and washed his hands. After he dried them of he walked over to the door.

It wouldn't open.

Sam yanked on it as hard as he could but it still wouldn't budge. _I thought this door didn't lock!_ He thought desperately.

"It doesn't." Sam flew a hundred feet in the air and whirled around.

A milky white, transparent girl floated about a foot of the ground. Her hair was straight and hung around her face like a blanket.

She moved closer and Sam took and instinctive step backwards. His back hit the door, causing a malicious smile to creep across her face.

XXX

"How could you?" Jessie screamed.

Holly and Chad shared a look before they both began stammering explanations.

"We didn't mean to-"

"-got carried away-"

"I would never intentionally-"

"-didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Shut up!" Jessie screeched at them. They both froze and stared at her apprehensively. "Chad, would you please give us a moment alone?" Jessie said eerily calm.

For the safety of both sisters, Chad didn't want to leave. They were both very stubborn and were _already_ mad at each other. Who knew what they would do if they were left alone together?

Jessie glared at him and Holly sent him a look that plainly said I'm-already-fucked-so-just-go. So he turned and, rather reluctantly, left.

Jessie spun back to face Holly and began shouting at her.

Holly, who was still half-dazed for the kiss, wasn't really comprehending what was being screamed at her. But she could clearly feel the hatred and betrayal rolling off Jessie in waves. Waves which crashed into Holly with no sign of letting up.

"Jessie, please-" Holly said desperately. All the emotions Jessie had been holding in since, well forever, had been dying to get out and Holly had unknowingly taken the lid off the box.

"No!" Jessie was now looking quite hysterical. "No, I try and I try and you just hate me for everything I do-"

"I never _hated_ you," Holly said, surprised that Jessie had thought so.

"Yeah? Well, well guess what? I. Hate. You." She said the last three words slowly, venom dripping from every syllable.

XXX

The spirit's eyes flicked upward and Sam saw something shiny slide from a crack in the old ceiling tiles.

Sam realized with a jolt what it was.

_A knife – it's a knife! Get the hell out! Get the hell out NOW! _Sam mentally screamed at himself.

Suddenly Sam was thrown up against the wall and his hands were forced up into a surrender position.

The girl continued floating a few feet away, but the knife edged closer and closer by the minute, always keeping level with Sam's neck.

XXX

She really didn't see it coming. The punch came with such force, a force filled with misery and betrayal and unrelenting anger. Holly had never believed such a force could ever come from Jessie.

The momentum threw her up against the wall and before she knew it, Jessie was there, pinning her.

Jessie reached her hand around to her back pocket to retrieve the small switchblade their father had given her after two local girls had been beaten and raped while walking home from school one day.

Jessie flicked it open. She raised her empty hand and pushed it across Holly, so her hand and elbow held Holly's wrists up and unable to move, and Jessie's sleeve was in her mouth preventing her from making any noise.

Holly looked up to meet Jessie's eyes, but she saw none of the joy and love that was usually there, instead they were cold and hard.

Jessie raised the knife. Tears streaked down Holly's cheeks and she made muffled whimpers. But as the cold metal pressed against the warm, exposed flesh of her wrist, she knew what was going to happen.

She was going to die.

XXX

Sam tried to move, to scream, to do anything to save himself, but there was no hope. No savior, no chance, no anything.

As the floating knife pressed against his left wrist and began to tear through the exposed skin, he realized what was going to happen.

He was going to die.

TBC…

**Thanks and please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I decided to post earlier than usual today, not quite sure why, but whatever. I'm not really happy with how this chapter came out and I'm sad to admit it does have a bit more Holly & Jessie than Sam (no Dean or John in this one) but it's kinda a filler between the killing and the finding (wow that sounded like an awesome movie title and it's sequel ****hehe). Next chapter will start with the prolouge so you have the general idea of where that one goes!**

**Also, sorry if Sam's part seemed a bit rambly, I figured his thoughts might jump around a bit so...**

**Thanks to Little Miss Artist for betaing though I did some seriously major tweaking , especillay at Sam's part, so all mistakes are my own!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 6

June 7th, 1993

The metal dug into her arm and dragged downward, hitting several veins. She screamed in anguish and pain, but it went unheard.

Once the first arm was slashed, Jessie turned the knife on Holly's other arm and tore it unrelentingly through the flesh.

After a few moments, Holly stopped fighting, her energy having virtually disappeared, and Jessie released her hold on her dying sister. Holly sank to the floor where she lay as her heart beat slowed and eventually stilled.

Always one to have a plan, Jessie bent and placed the knife in Holly's cold hand while taking Holly's switchblade and sliding it into her own pocket.

She quickly washed her hands and left the bathroom. As predicted, Chad was at the end of the hall waiting. Jessie worked a scowl on her face and stormed over to him.

"Will you come with me for a moment?" She demanded.

"I don't really want to get in the middle of it-"

"Too damn bad, you helped start it so you're going to help finish it." Jessie grabbed his wrist and walked purposefully down the hallway. "She's being completely unreasonable, she-" Jessie stated as they entered, stopping at just the right moment for the ghastly sight to meet their eyes. She focused all her energy into letting out a realistic scream of horror.

"Holly! What happened, Jessie?" Chad asked as he tore his jacket off and pressed it to Holly's wrists.

"I-I dunno," Jessie said, adding a stammer for a believable effect, "we were fighting, and I left to get you and while I was gone, she must have…Holly!" She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

_Damn am I good! I deserve a frickin' grammy for this!_ Then another, more savage thought crossed her mind.

_I'm finally free of the never ending burden that was my sister!_

May 27th, 1998

The knife backed off and the force holding Sam to the wall was removed.

He stumbled forward a few steps and collapsed on the floor. He managed to scrounge up the energy to roll over off of his side onto his back which made breathing easier.

The bloody knife dropped to the ground a few inches from his fingertips.

The transparent figure of Holly Landon began to disappear and soon she was gone completely.

They say when you're dying your life flashes before your eyes.

Sam's life did not flash before his eyes. Dean did. But when you get down to it, Sam's life _is _Dean. Dean was Sam's everything. He'd filled in all the roles. Caring, loving mother, protective father, teasing brother. Dean was them all when it came to Sam.

And though Sam may not have realized exactly to what extent, he did know that he mattered a great deal to Dean.

Dean was…Dean was going to be devastated.

Sam had a harder time to trying to figure out the reaction of his father.

He definitely cared about his dad, would die for him in a minute and Sam knew his dad would do the same. But now it just seemed like all they ever did was fight. Over everything. Over anything. Sam just couldn't picture what his dad would do, how he would feel? One thing was for sure though, Sam's death would only intensify John's need for revenge.

Another thing that bothered Sam was that they, John and Dean and pretty much everyone else, would never realize the truth. They would never _know_. And that was enough to make a small cry of emotional pain erupt from Sam's throat. They would think he had killed himself. In a frickin' school bathroom.

Sam had spent forever trying to prove to his family that he wasn't a weak link in the Winchester chain. He was just as strong as them even if he was more open with his emotions.

And all that hard work would go to waste because they would think he'd 'taken the easy way out' when it all became too much. A whole new meaning to 'suck it up'.

He did have one hope. Two actually.

One, he hoped that he would get to go to heaven or wherever it was good souls went. He wanted to see his mom

Second, he hoped that John learned that maybe it wouldn't kill him to be a bit more fatherly and a bit less drill sergeant to Dean. He hoped they would eventually be happy. And if that meant finding the yellow-eyed demon then so be it. Sam wasn't going to delude himself into thinking they would stop hunting. If anything they'd get going at it more. Especially since Dean was due to graduate high school in a few weeks. He had no doubt that Dean wouldn't be going to college, though he had hoped that he, Sam, would be able to.

_Yeah, Dad would kill me if I even thought about it.__ I suppose it doesn't really matter now…_

And you'd think after years and years of hunting and getting hurt and all the near-death experiences, Sam would be prepared for death. It could happen anytime really. One move to slow and that's it. Whether it be a vampire's bite or the slash of a wendingo's claw _or a pissed off spirit_, it could certainly happen. But even with all that, Sam had never really been prepared to die.

But then again, is anyone ever _really_ prepared to die?

XXX

As Jessie pretended to cry on the bathroom floor, medical people arrived. Holly was declared DOA with the cause of death being suicide by means of blood loss. As a body bag was prepared Jessie realized she was no longer pretending to cry, but actually crying.

The betrayed and jealous monster inside of her was receding and guilt and grief gladly took its place.

Yes, her sister wasn't always nice. Yes, she was sometimes ungrateful and yes, she had kissed Chad, but she was still Holly.

Holly, who was Jessie's little sister.

Holly, who was Jessie's pride and joy since her mother had died.

Her Holly.

And now she was no more.

TBC…

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	8. Chapter 7

**First of all you guys should know I hate this chapter. This first part is straight from the prologue. I know you guys probably wanted Dean to save Sammy, but I wanted to do something a little different from my usual Sam gets hurt then Dean saves him. So a it's a diffrent character to the rescue for this time (note how I said this time *smiles mischeviously*)**

**BTW Chelsea was mentioned in Chap 3 – just so you know. **

**Sorry if it seemed rushed, the next chapter will be a lot of John and Dean and I'll post that tomorrow. **

**Thanks to my beta Little Miss Artist.**

Chapter 7

May 27th, 1998

The clock ticked off two o' clock and continued on.

In Harper High school in northern Vermont, there is a bathroom on the basement floor they say is haunted.

No students dare to venture into except the occasional new student who doesn't know the tales and every once in a while, a poor unfortunate student who has to go _right now_.

But right now, at 2:03, a lone boy is in this bathroom. He lays on the dingy floor letting out slow, chocked gasps as his life flows out of the long jagged cuts on his arms and pools on the floor.

The fluorescent lights are harsh on his eyes and he longs to cry out, but no sound will come forth from his lips.

He could feel the warm liquid pooling at alarming rates beneath his arms and knew he didn't have long.

A bloody knife glinted a few inches from the tips of his fingers and he had but one regret. His brother, whom he cared about more than anything, would think he had taken his own life. He would think he had failed as a brother.

But this was not suicide. And no one would ever know the truth behind his death.

And with that, Sam Winchester closed his eyes and let darkness overcome him.

XXX

Chelsea walked down the hall nervously. She really had to go the bathroom, but the basement bathroom gave her the creeps. Her older sister's best friend's little sister (wow what a mouthful) had committed suicide in the very same bathroom.

Holly and Chelsea hadn't been very close, but their older sisters were best friends so naturally Holly and Chelsea ended up spending time together. Chelsea was only in 5th grade when Holly died, but she still understood the concept of suicide. How could someone just take their own life? Chelsea just couldn't wrap her brain around it, not then, not now and probably not ever.

A year later when Jessie was murdered, Liz was crushed. As expected, Chelsea had comforted her distraught sister. Chelsea hadn't known how to feel. She didn't really know Jessie but it was still hard to imagine she was just _gone_. Jessie had become a regular guest at their house. Heck, Jessie had helped teach Chelsea how to swim (and Chelsea was now a brilliant swimmer and lifeguard.)

A tragedy – that was the only way to describe the Landon family. And no other family had been effected more by it than Liz and Chelsea.

She had arrived outside of the door where she remained standing. It was weird to think this room, this very bathroom, had been the last thing Holly Landon had ever seen.

Chelsea suddenly realized that the sign on the door was flipped to 'occupied'. _That's odd – no one ever uses this bathroom._

She knocked just in case the sign had been flipped by accident or flipped and forgotten. When she got no answer, she knocked again, louder this time in case who ever hadn't heard (because she really did not want to walk in on someone).

After more silence, she pushed the door open and froze at the sight before her.

A boy, probably freshman going off his size, lay in a rapidly growing pool of blood, which pumped freely from his wrist.

She turned, flung the door open, and began screaming for help at the top of her lungs.

She turned back and all her lifeguard/first-aid training kicked in. She tore off her sweatshirt and her scarf and wrapped one around each of the boy's wrists.

Blood was still pumping from his wrists – _heart's still beating_, she noted. The she realized with a jolt that he wasn't breathing. She dug through her memory to remember how to properly do CPR and then began. A few teachers came in response to her screams and things turned into chaos. One teacher helped Chelsea keep pressure on his wrists while another called 9-1-1. Yet another contacted the main office.

Shortly after, paramedics burst in and the boy was placed on a gurney. Some teacher recognized this boy and had his brother paged.

Nearly an hour later, the boy was at the hospital, the blood wasn cleaned, and the bathroom was once again empty except for the ghost of a murdered girl who had claimed yet another victim.

The clock struck three and continued on.

TBC…

**Thanks for reading and please please please review! They rocks my salt (thought I would say that because several of you mentioned that in last chapters reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I wanted to thank you guys so much for all your reviews. It was kinda funny, about half said you liked the different character view and about half said they would have preferred it was Dean. For those of you who feel that way, don't worry, Dean will get his chance to play the save-Sam role later. **

**To thank you guys for your awesome reviews I decided to give you a longer chapter. There's some Dean and John and Holly's funeral w/ some seriously panicky Jessie.**

**MysteryMadchen****: I really liked your suggestion of a flashback of Dean's so I went back and added one, I hope it lives up to expectations!**

**Thanks to Little Miss Artist for beta-ing though I added quite a bit since she read it, so all mistakes are my own.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

May 27th, 1998

"D-Dad?" Dean said shakily over the phone.

"Yeah?" John asked impatiently. He had just gotten back from a hunt – he was hungry and sweaty, not to mention exhausted. He planned on getting back to the boys tomorrow, so what was so damn urgent that they couldn't wait a few hours?

"It's Sam," Dean said quietly. Great. Just great. Sam and Dean had probably gotten into a fight or something. Damn kid was too moody! Dean was never this moody at his age. He did not need this right now!

"What did he do?" John asked tiredly.

"Dad, he…he," John could have sword her heard a sniffle, but he chalked it down to his own exhaustion.

"Dean?"

"Oh god, Dad." That was definitely a cry, no doubt about it. John was instantly awake and worried.

"Dean, son, tell me what happened. Is Sam okay?" He asked urgently. He heard a sob and the sound of several sniffles, which only made him more scared. Dean never showed emotion like that.

"Dean? Dean!" He said loudly when Dean said nothing.

"Dad, Sam he…he…Sammy tried…he tried to kill himself, Dad."

John felt his blood run cold. He knew Sam didn't like the hunter life and he did feel bad about the never ending tension between them, but he had never, ever imagined in his wildest dreams that Sam would do something like that. It just couldn't be possible! Not his boy! But it was possible. And it had happened. And John needed to be strong now, break down later when he was alone and sure both his boys were okay.

"Where are you?"

"Greyston Hospital," Dean choked.

"I'll be over in an hour." Dean hung up and walked back over to the waiting room. He thought back to the hectic afternoon.

_Earlier:_

_Dean sat bored in class._

"_Dean, what's the answer?" _Um, what are we learning about? Oh, yeah, Hero's Formula. What kind of name is Hero? Mr. Dean Hero - yeah that seemed appropriate given all the stuff we do. Note to self, suggest to Dad next last name for credit card scam be Hero. Why is he looking at me? Oh right he's waiting for an answer, what's Hero's Formula again?

"_Er, 4 square roots of 3?" He said uncertainly. _

"_Correct," The Mr. Hanson said while giving his patented I-know-you-weren't-actually-paying-attention-you-just-got-lucky look. Then he turned back to the board and started droning on about something else. _

_Suddenly the phone rang and Mr. Hanson gave it a glare for daring to interrupt his lecture._

"_Hello? Yeah, he's here…okay…yes." He turned and gave Dean a look, and, man, if looks could kill, Dean would already be six feet under. _What the heck did I do now?

"_Dean,"_

"_Yes?"_

"_They want you down in the office, bring your stuff. Do page 589 and 560 for homework." _Yeah, that'll happen. Maybe I can talk Sammy into doing it. Kid likes homework too much, it can't be natural.

_Dean nodded and rose from his seat, stuffing his stuff back into his bag. He got several jealous looks as he passed and exited. _

_He made his way down to the office feeling quite confused. As he made his way past the entrance doors on his way to the main office, he was sure he heard sirens, but dismissed it. He opened the office door tentatively. _

"_Um, I was just called down here?" he said feeling rather stupid for not knowing why he was actually here._

"_Dean?" The secretary said with an extremely sympathetic look. _And that wasn't weird at all, _Dean thought sarcastically._

"_Yeah."_

"_Something has happened to your brother, he's being immediately transported to the hospital." Dean's blood ran cold and he felt his stomach drop._

Oh god. Oh god no. Nononononononononono. Not Sammy.

"_What happened?" He demanded. _

"_I don't know all the details. Would you like to go with him and contact your father from the hospital or do you want to stay here and we'll call him and he can take you to the-"_

"_I want to go with Sam." No delay, no hesitation. Hell the woman didn't even finish the sentence._

"_Okay, the ambulance is just about to leave so you best hurry along." Just as he got to the door, she stopped him. "Dean."_

"_Yes?" _

"_I truly sorry." He nodded and opened the door. _

What had he missed? How had he failed as a big brother so bad?

June 13th, 1993

The funeral was beautiful. Holly had been cremated, so a pretty blue urn filled with her ashes stood on a table in place of a coffin in the front of the church. A framed photo of a smiling Holly stood next to it as well as several flowers.

Jessie stood alone in the back corner by the doors, crying softly. She felt so guilty – it was eating her up.

"We are gathered here to remember a very special girl," the pastor started. Jessie stood still and quiet and just listened. She could see her dad sitting in the front row, no doubt silent tears slid down his cheeks. It was scary, seeing her dad cry, which she had only seen once before and that had been when her mother had died. The only difference was this time it was all Jessie's fault.

Her dad got up to speak and stood in front of them all and spoke of his youngest. Jessie didn't listen; she _couldn't_ listen, not when it was her fault. She had to say something, she couldn't let them go on thinking Holly had taken her own life. So when her dad sat down, she made her was down the center aisle. Everyone shot her looks of pity and sympathy. She really wished they would stop. It wasn't helping boost her confidence at all.

_I can do this. I have to do this. For Holly. _

She stood at the podium and looked down at Holly's family and friends. She spotted Liz, Jessie's best friend, and Chelsea, Liz's little sister, sitting a few rows back. She gulped. God, just yesterday Liz had come over to express her condolences and comfort Jessie. She noticed with a pang that Chad was sitting in the back row. What would he think of her? Knowing she had lied to him right then and there? That it had all been fake? That she was a monster? _I suppose it doesn't really matter what he thinks,_ she thought bitterly, _we're not together anymore. Besides, this is just as much his fault as mine. _There was an unspoken break-up between them.

Suddenly realizing she actually had to say something she swallowed her emotions and opened her mouth.

"My s-sister was not…what you...think she was. She was...um, strong and…and I need to confess something," she rushed the last few words as though that would make it all go away. Though there were only a few quiet whispers, it was like a deafening roar to Jessie. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't! What would her father think? He would be so disappointed!

Tears were clouding her vision and the longer she didn't talk, the louder the roar of whispers got. She imagined she looks silly, standing there, crying with her mouth hanging slightly open.

Her dad slowly rose to his feet and started making his way down to her. He was going to take her from the funeral! No! She couldn't let that happen – she had to tell them! It suddenly seemed like the most important thing in the world even though seconds ago it had seemed so hard. Now if only she could get her mouth to work and get the words out!

"I…I…Holly…she…" Before she knew it, her dad was there. Too close. His arms wrapped around her and he whispered, "It's gonna be okay." He started to lead her back up the aisle towards the door. How could it ever be okay again? Her sister was dead! Dead by Jessie's hand!

_Wait a minute! Aren't I supposed to confess? Wasn't that the point? What am I doing? _

"Wait! Wait!" She screamed as she started to struggle against her dad. Her dad attempted to regain control over Jessie who not a minute ago had been coming peacefully. "No! No, wait!"

"Jessie, stop," He commanded quietly as Jessie continued to fight his hold. He was starting to gain the upper hand again and started moving towards the door which was now only a few feet away.

"No, no! You don't understand! It's my fault!" She shrieked. They had reached the door and soon Jessie was forced through the doorway. But before the door could fully close, Jessie screamed, "I killed my sister!" The door slammed shut and her tense muscles relaxed into her dad's embrace.

"Shh, sweetheart, I know you feel guilty, but there's nothing you could have done."

_No! You misunderstood me! I'm rightfully guilty! I did it! It's not just normal guilt – it's earned! _Jessie thought, but she was now sobbing too hard to speak coherently.

'_Nothing you could have done.' _The sentence bounced around in her head and she started mentally arguing with herself.

_Well, they _were_ making out. They were asking for trouble._

_But you didn't have to kill her._

_She shouldn't have made out with my boyfriend! She was ungrateful! Besides, confessing isn't reeeaaaallllyyy going to do any go any good now… she's dead and confessing won't change that. No sense bringing trouble on myself, not to mention more grief to dad – yeah that would be mean of me to do that to my dad, he's already distraught. _

The selfish, jealous part of her brain managed to stomp out the protesting guilty part and Jessie felt better than she had since the whole ordeal started.

_Dad's right. This isn't _really_ my fault. She brought it on herself and it would be selfish of me to bring more trouble to my dad. _

"Come on," he siad, helping her to her feet, "it'll be okay."

_Yeah. Really, when you get down to it – it's Holly's fault._

May 27th, 1998

John felt he must have broken every speed limit and yet he was still not at the hospital. He had packed as fast as humanly possible, in fact he'd probably set a new record for what was humanly possible. He'd been driving at speeds that probably couldn't be technically considered 'safe'.

There was a tornado of emotion in his stomach, twisting around making John feel confused about how he was feeling. And John Winchester did not do confused well. He always knew. If he didn't know he called people and got it figured out. Basic training – never go into a hunt unprepared. Except he doubted Bobby would have a book on how you're supposed to feel when your little boy tries to commit suicide.

Because, seriously, how the hell was he supposed to feel?

There was grief for sure. Guilt? Definitely. Anger? Check. Lost? Oh yeah. Feeling like a failure? You bet. But which feeling was the strongest? It changed faster than John could recognize them each.

He blamed himself for being so distant with his youngest. He blamed Dean for not noticing something was wrong. He blamed Sam for causing him all this grief and confusion. Then he felt guilty for blaming Sam, because wasn't it their fault for not noticing _anything? _How could Dean not notice? How could John not notice? How long had Sam been suffering?

John let out a growl of frustration and banged his head on the steering wheel while he waited for the light to change.

When it did, John hit the gas so hard that the wheels spun in the puddles on the rain soaked road for a minute before taking off.

Whatever John was feeling, he had to get it sorted out before he got to the hospital because he didn't want anything to wrongly come out at Sam. That wasn't what he needed.

And John was determined to make his baby boy okay again.

TBC…

**Thanks for reading and please review! They rock my salt (That was for you Tin Tin 11 – you mentioned in your review you liked that little catchphrase so there you go!) But seriously please review, I appreciate them sooo much!**

**BTW: Hero's formula is what I learned about today in class and I needed something so I just stuck it in there. In case you didn't know, Hero's Formula is an equation for finding the area of a triangle when you are given all three sides, that was created by Heron of Alexandria. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's late, I had Memorial Weekend Plans. Sorry that this one is also a little short, but I just didn't know what else to add to it. I'll go back to update regularly so the next chap will probably go up on Wendsday.**

**Usual disclaimer and thanks to my beta Little Miss Artsit.**

Chapter 9

May 28th, 1998

Dean stared at the prone figure on the hospital bed. To say Sam was pale would be like saying the Nile River was a sort of long river. But pale-Sam, Dean had seen, he might not like it, but he had seen it. And, despite his actions otherwise, Dean had seen almost all forms of injured-Sam too. But suicidal-Sam? That was a new one and Dean hated it with his entire being.

How had Sam possibly spiraled down so far without Dean noticing? Sure, he'd been moody, but that was just Sam being a teenager (not that Dean can remember ever being that moody,) But where had this come from? How long had this been going on? How had Dean failed so bad?

"Sammy," Dean said (and that crack in his voice was from lack of sleep and nothing else – well that's what Dean told himself anyway) He lifted a hand and slowly ran it through Sam's hair.

Sam made a small noise and Dean froze.

"Come on, kiddo, open those eyes for me." Dean resumed running his hand through Sam's soft hair. Sam made a small groan and his eyes started flickering.

They opened and Dean gave him a moment to focus before he said quietly, "Hey, Sammy."

"D'n" Sam said quietly. Dean gave a light rub on Sam's shoulder in an effort to provide what little comfort he could.

Dean wanted to blurt out a million questions, but managed to restrain himself.

Sam made a weird face and Dean froze again. How much did Sam remember? Sam went to lift his arm and then looked down in a panic when it wouldn't move. Sam stared in shock at the heavy bandages and the restraints tying him to the bed. He looked up at Dean, his face the picture of confusion.

"What-what's going on?" Sam asked, completely bewildered.

"You don't remember?" When no recognition shown on his face, Dean sighed. "Sammy, you're…you…you're on a seventy-two hour suicide watch," and damn if that didn't hurt like hell to say. "You slashed your wrists in the school bathroom." A million emotions flashed across Sam's face, far too fast for Dean to identify them all.

"What? No, I didn't," Sam said incredulously. "I…no, it wasn't…I mean, she…" Sam stumbled over his own words, trying to get the story out.

"Sam, stop, yes, you did," Dean said as his chest clenched painfully. Couldn't Sam see how hard this was for Dean? "I…how could you?" Dean asked, his last bit of self-restraint slipping.

"No, Dean, I swear, it wasn't me, I-"

"I…what does that even mean? No, you know what, I'm just…I'm gonna go get some coffee, I'll be back in a few minutes. I called Dad, he'll be here in a bit." And with that Dean left.

Sam stared at the empty spot where Dean had been a minute ago. Everything had happened way too fast for his drugged mind to keep up with. Above all else, he felt hurt, betrayed. He knew Dean would think it was suicide at first – how could he not – but never did he imagine Dean wouldn't believe him once he told the truth. And that, that right there, hurt far more than any physical wound ever could.

How could they possibly think he was suicidal?

His mind a buzz with many questions, Sam soon fell into an exhausted sleep.

And because he was asleep, he didn't see one John Winchester enter the room minutes later. And he certainly didn't see the first tears since Mary died fall from his father's usually stoic eyes. But maybe, just maybe, on some subconscious level he heard the softly whispered "I love you, Sammy," and maybe, just maybe, that helped ease the hurt just a bit.

TBC…

**Thanks for reading! I was a little let down by the minimal amount of reviews for the last chapter so please boost my spirits and review! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay first can I just thank you so much! You guys gave me some absolutely awesome reviews! Also I want to specifically th****ank ****supernaturalrenegade** **who not only gave me a nice review, but also sent me an amazing review, so thank you!**

**Bad news guys: I've always had at least the next two chapters written for this story, but I've caught up with myself so I have absolutely nothing past this chapter written so now it may be a bit longer between posts :( sorry I will try to post fairly quickly though!**

**Thanks to my amazing beta Little Miss Artist.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 10

May 28th, 1998 (Same day as chap 9 – later)

"So?"

"So."

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on, Sam?"

"It wasn't my fault," Sam said instantly. Sam, still lying in the hospital bed, looked out the window, avoiding his father's gaze. Dean stood a bit behind John, arms folded, stoic expression in place.

"Look, Sam, we can't help If you won't let us," Dean added.

"Exactly," John agreed with a nod, "so you need to tell us what's going on." Normally Sam would have laughed his head off and frantically tried to find a camera at the sight of his dad trying to initiate a 'feelings' conversation. But not now. Not when they wouldn't _believe _him. Because if Dean didn't believe him then John definitely wouldn't. He was actually surprised John was even being this patient and sort of half trying to understand. Of course, the other half of him was saying 'whatever it is, get over it and move on so we can get back to the hunt.'

And if they didn't believe him then what did it matter?

"Sam," John growled in frustration when Sam didn't respond.

Suddenly John had an idea and he turned to Dean.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Dean looked surprised and John could practically see the internal battle – follow orders vs. protect Sam, which at the moment meant make sure he and dad don't rip each other's head off.

Finally Dean gave a small nod, cast a somewhat apprehensive look around and left, but John had no doubt he'd be right outside the door.

"Look, Sammy," John said, taking a seat in the plastic chair next to the bed. "You and Dean, you guys are all I have and I do what I do to keep you boys safe. I know I can be hard sometimes, but I need to know you can protect yourselves. I won't always be there to protect you and…" he paused realizing he was getting off topic. "I can't protect you from yourself."

"You don't have to." Sam said, still not looking at him.

"I know you're feeling upset and this may not have occurred to you, but I do _want_ to protect you," John said, misinterpreting Sam's words.

"I know." Sam said, causing John's frustration to grow rapidly.

"No, Sam, obviously you don't! I… do you know what it's like getting a call saying your youngest boy, whom you'd die for, tried to kill himself?" John demanded, springing to his feet. "Do you know what it's like to know you failed that bad as a father? To know your son doesn't support what you do even though you do it for him? To always worry about them because you know all the bad stuff that could happen? Do you know what that feels like? Because I don't think you do!" John surprised even himself with the outburst. He usually wasn't so open with his feelings. But when Sam turned to face him, there wasn't surprise on his face, as John had thought there would be, there was only anger.

"You're right I don't. But I do know how it feels when your family turns their back on you! When they won't fucking listen to you! Do you know what it feels like to still be reeling because _someone else_ almost killed you, but instead of helping you and protecting you, your family accuses you of suicide! They think so low of you they won't even hear you out! When you're nothing but a failure in their eyes and when you need them most they go flaunting false accusations! When you're hurt and scared…and…and…" by the end Sam's eyes were scrunched shut in pain, both physical and emotional, while his hands gripped the sheets tightly. But he refused to stop. "Because I sure as hell know what that feels like, do you?" Sam practically spat.

John stood there, mouth hanging open. It wasn't until Dean burst into the room demanding to know what the hell was going on that he noticed that Sam's heart rate was now dangerously fast.

"What is going on in here?" A nurse questioned as she entered. She walked over to Sam and in a calming voice said, "I'm going to need you to calm down or I'm going to have to sedate you, okay?" Sam, whose eyes were still closed, nodded. Once she was satisfied that his heart rate was slowly starting to return to normal she rounded on John and Dean. "If you can't keep yourselves under control I'm going to have to ask you to leave." They both nodded her understanding and she left with a warning glance at them.

"What happened?" Dean angrily asked John.

"He…I…" he stammered. After a minute he turned to Sam. During Sam's little rant one thing had seemed apparent and he had to make sure he understood. "Sam," he waited until Sam looked up at him to continue, "you didn't cut your wrists did you? Someone else did?"

"No I didn't and…" he looked like he was trying to come up with an angry retort, but the anger faded of his face and relief took its place. "I really didn't."

"Oh, Sammy," Dean said quietly.

TBC…

**Review please!**

**P.S. I've officially broken my personal record for most reviews for one story – thank you so much! *passes out virtual cookies***


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter! I have finals soon so I'm not going to be able to post as often, just so you guys know.**

**Also, sorry there's no action, it's just a filler to get us to the next problem. **

**Thanks to my beta Little Miss Artist!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

June 2nd, 1998

Sam slowly made his way out of the car, grabbing onto the roof when some lingering dizziness hit him.

"Woah, take it easy," Dean said as he made his way around the car to find Sam already out, but swaying.

Dean looped his arm around Sam's waist and helped steady him. They slowly made their way inside.

"Bed, now," John said to Sam as soon as they were through the door.

"But I've done nothing but sleep and lay around all week!" Sam whined. And it was true. In fact the doctor probably would have kept him longer if it hadn't been for John who had promised that he would make an appointment with the family psychiatrist. _Yeah right, just a bunch of quacks. It's not like Sam needs it anyway._

"Doesn't matter, bed now," John said. And Sam, who was actually feeling quite drained from the journey from the car, did as he was told with only a small roll of his eyes.

After helping Sam into bed, with many grumbles about independency from the younger Winchester, Dean returned to the kitchen.

"What's that?" Dean said as he noticed that John was looking at some papers. He felt a flare of anger in him when he realized it was probably a hunt. Sam could have died for crying out loud and John was already thinking about the hunt?

"I'm not sure," John said.

"Wait…you mean it's not a hunt?" Dean said confused and completely caught off guard by his dad's confused and curious face.

"I don't know, it was on the counter when I got back," John had come back from the hospital before Dean and Sam to clean the place up a bit as they hadn't actually been there the last five days. "it looks like a hunt. Were you researching one?"

"No," Dean said unsurely as he tried to think where it had come from. Suddenly it hit him, "Sam was though." John looked up, his eyebrows raised, his face the perfect symbol of surprise.

"Sam was researching for a hunt without being asked?"

"Yeah he…oh shit!" Dean suddenly swore.

"What?" John said, caught off guard.

"Sam, he…damn it! How did I miss the connection?"

"Wha…what connection?" John said feeling like he was missing something really obvious.

"Sam came to me a little while before the, uh…attack, and told me about a potential case he found. Apparently this town has a high rate of suicide, at least recently, and Sam thought something seemed odd about it. He found all this stuff on all these people who'd killed themselves in the last few years!"

"So you think whatever killed them tried to kill Sam?

"Seems like it…" Dean said uncertainly.

"But why him? It would have had to go out of its way to seek him out," John pointed out.

"Dunno, maybe it found out Sam was onto it or something?"

"We have to ask Sam what happened," John said. They had both certainly been curious. But due to blood loss and medication, Sam had never been awake very long and at the time they too concerned with making sure he was okay to ask.

Dean nodded. "For now we might as well look at what Sam found and look for connections with the people," John said. Dean sat down and began helping with the research.

An hour later and they weren't much closer to finding anything the people had in common.

"Okay, what do we have so far?" John said hoping maybe if they voiced it out loud they would notice something new.

"Um," Dean said glancing down at things he'd circled and marked, "Five suicides in the last five years. The most recent was Lynn Cambell who died about two weeks ago. Then in 1997, a Richard Tanner and Jennifer Mason both died. In 1994 Katie Summers and lastly 1993, Holly Landon."

"Wait…Landon where have I heard that before?"

"Jessica Landon was a hunt here, but we couldn't figure out what was tying her here 'cause she was cremated…I think I remember Sam saying he found a bench or something dedicated to her…"

"That's odd, but anyway, back on the suicide topic, why did Sam think it was odd?"

"Well first of all, none of them had any records of depression or anything, in fact all of them but Holly Landon were nice, outgoing people. Holly was described as being 'a bit of an outcast' in the paper after her death. They all went to the Harper High except the Richard guy, the only connection he had to the school was he was attending his older sister's band recital there the night he killed himself. Except for Richard and Holly, all the people were new kids. Also, all the people slit their wrists except for the Lynn girl who shot herself."

"So basically we have no running connection between all of them?" John asked with a sigh.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Alright, well, where were they found and by whom?" John asked.

"I don't know except for Lynn who was found by her family in her house, oh, and Jennifer was found in, oh my god!" Dean said leaping to his feet.

"What? What!" John asked, startled and confused.

"She was found in the same bathroom as Sam was," Dean said, regaining his composure.

"So maybe the bathroom has something to do with it…" They trailed off as they heard the sounds of sock feet shuffling on the carpet coming from down the hall.

Dean got up and peeked out the doorway. "Sam?" He said and Sam looked up. "Perfect timing, we could use your help."

"Do you mind if I take a shower first? I feel disgusting, I haven't really showered in almost a week!"

"And damn do you need it, bitch," Dean joked.

"Shut up, jerk, I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten."

"Okay," Dean said.

Sam slid into the bathroom, fresh clothes in hand, and stripped down. Something caught his eye, but when he looked up there was nothing there. _I'm being paranoid._ Sam stepped into the shower and let the hot water relax his tense muscles. Just as he was lathering conditioner in his hair, he could have sworn he heard a noise, but immediately pushed it aside. _Probably just Dean doing something in the kitchen. _

Sam was a little reluctant to step out of the warmth, but knowing Dean was waiting for him, Sam got out and dried himself off. Sam slipped into the baggy clothes he only wore when he was just hanging around and started toweling his hair down. Once again something caught his eye and he jerked his head up.

He was no longer alone in the bathroom.

TBC…

**Please review! I'm trying to get more than 100 for one story so please, help me along to my goal! The review button calls you! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Because you guys are just so amazingly awesome with your reviews I decided to give you another chapter tonight!**

**Thanks to my incredible beta Little Miss Artist - thank you for putting up with my late night chapters! Amazing job getting three chapters done in one day - brava!**

**Because I reached 90 reviews I decided to make this one nice and long. Enjoy and please review - I'm so close!**

Chapter 12

June 2nd, 1998

The ghost of Holly Landon floated a few feet away from Sam. Panic like he'd never felt before gripped Sam's chest. Suddenly the ghost looked at Sam's discarded pile of clothes, which began to rustle. Sam was too confused to even scream for help.

His belt slid free and rose into the air. A chill crept down Sam's spine and he opened his mouth to yell. Before any words would come the belt jerked forward and twisted around Sam's neck. It jerked up, pulling Sam off his feet and looped around the shower road.

Holly smiled as Sam made gagging noises as he tried to breathe in air that wouldn't come. _Dean! Get Dean! _Sam's mind screamed at him. But he couldn't scream, he couldn't even breathe.

He couldn't _breathe!_ Sam was thrashing around wildly, some ghostly force keeping his arms at his side.

Holly floated forward and said, in a quiet and sinister voice that made Sam's skin crawl, "I knew you would be mine in the end." With that she disappeared.

Extreme agony. That was the only way Sam could think of describing it. Pain was tearing through his chest, ripping up his lungs. His mind was going foggy and his vision was starting to cloud over with black. He was no longer flailing, or even moving at all. He was exhausted suddenly. Completely drained.

"Hurry it up in there, Sammy," Dean called. That voice lit a fire in Sam. A burning desire to live that gave Sam one last bought of adrenaline. With everything he had he threw his legs out and managed to kick the door a few times. It wasn't much, but it was all Sam could do and he would just have to hope it was enough.

"Sam?" Dean said, this time he was closer, probably right outside the door, and worry was evident in his voice. _Come in! Come in!_ Sam screamed in his mind. _Help me, Dean!_

"I'm coming in, Sam, you better be decent!" The door opened and Dean stood there. At first he just looked frozen, then all the color completely drained from his face – _Don't pass out, Dean!_ – and he rushed forward.

"Sam!" Sam let himself relax. Dean was here, he would save him. He let the black fog wrap around his brain and tuck him into a world of darkness.

XXX

"…come on…eyes…Sam…wake…" Sam's exhausted mind tried to make sense of the jumbled words coming from somewhere above him. He mustered up as much strength as he could and, with what felt like a herculean effort, cracked his eyes open.

A face swam in front of him for a minute before his vision cleared and the image sharpened. Worried green eyes stared worriedly back at him.

_I'm on the floor. Why am I on the floor? Wait am I in the bathroom? What the hell?_

"Gave us quite a scare, Sammy," John said from somewhere outside of Sam's limited range of view.

_Scare? Oh yeah the ghost! Right, she tried to strangle me and they must have found…oh so that's why Dean looks so pale. That's why my throat hurts so friggin' much!_

"Water," Sam managed to croak out. He heard footsteps as John exited the bathroom.

"Let's get you off the floor, okay?" Dean said gently. With Dean's assistance, though in all honesty, Sam did pretty much nothing, they managed to get Sam sitting on the edge of the shower.

Sam suddenly found it deseperately important that Dean know one thing.

"I," God, was that his voice? All crackly? "I didn't do it," Sam said.

"I know."

"It really wasn't me," Sam said trying to make sure Dean really understood.

"I believe you."

"You didn't last time." And there it was. The harsh truth that had been bothering Sam since he first woke up in the hospital. Dean had apologized at the hospital and Sam had immediately forgiven him, then the topic had been dropped. They continued on as though there had never been any doubt in anyone's mind. Sam did forgive Dean, but really, it still stung.

"I know, and I'm so sorry," Dean said quietly, "I was so mixed up in my emotions, I just…I thought you were just trying to make excuses, you know. But I should have known you wouldn't do something like that."

"I wouldn't," Sam agreed.

"Besides if you did, I'd kick your ass," Dean joked, effectively lightening the mood.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute before Dean said quietly, "Sam, if…if you ever really are feeling like this, you'd come to me, right? Because I know that I'm all anti-chickflick and stuff, but if something is really bothering you that much…I just don't think I could bear…"

Sam, seeing how hard this was for his brother, cut him off.

"Of course, I'd come to you. But it wouldn't come to that because as long as you're around, I'll still have something to live for."

Dean looked up at him and smiled. It was cheesy, but right then, necessary.

"Am I interrupting something?" John asked as he stood at the doorway, water in hand.

"No," Dean said.

"Thanks," Sam said as he accepted the glass and took a few swigs. It helped quench the burn in his throat he'd been trying hard to ignore.

"Alright, well, if you're feeling up to it, let's get into the kitchen get to work," John said. The boys nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"It was a spirit," Sam said after they had sat down at the table. "Same one both times."

"So a spirit kills people in forms of suicide," John summed up.

"Maybe they committed suicide?"

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before saying slowly, "Maybe they were killed, but whoever did it tried to cover it up as suicide."

"That could certainly make a restless spirit."

"Dean, on that list, who died first?" John asked. Dean looked down at the list and scrolled down the names until he came to the earliest.

"Holly Landon, that's the sister of this town's other ghost, right?"

"Yeah," John said, "died a year apart. Holly in '93 and Jessie in '94," he added as he looked over the papers.

"Maybe whoever killed Holly killed the other girl, Jessie," Sam said.

"But it doesn't really matter how they died, right? We just got to figure out how to get rid of them. Was Holly buried?"

"No, she was also cremated," Sam said, "the librarian told me," he added at the curious looks he got.

"Great," Dean said sarcastically, "so you think Jessie is connected to the bench?"

"I guess so and I think I have an idea what Holly's connected to. When she attacked me in the bathroom there was a knife in a crack in the ceiling, she put it back after she was done too, so she probably uses it on all her victims."

"Maybe whoever killed her used that same knife on her?"

"Listen to this, Holly Landon was found dead in the basement bathroom of Harper High after she slit her wrists during the school day. She was found by her sister minutes after' so she died in that bathroom too."

"Maybe she tries to kill anyone that uses that bathroom, that's why there were no connections between the victims," Dean said.

"And if she can't kill them there with the knife she kills them once they get home in whatever manner she can," Sam concluded.

"Well that solves Holly. The Jessie girl seems to be killing people who near the pond who have at least one sibling," John said.

"So, she's mad about her sister's death?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Dean had no response. "She probably suspects that Holly didn't really kill herself. Being her sister, she'd probably know," Sam added with the tiniest hint of bitterness.

Dean, clearly picking up on it, said very quietly while looking down at the table "Yeah, she should have and if she ever doubted, she was probably really sorry."

"Holly probably forgave her."

"Am I missing something?" John asked. This drew Sam and Dean back to the table and the case at hand.

"Wait, what about this," Dean said suddenly, "Holly is killed and Jessie knows it wasn't suicide. So she tries to prove it and maybe when she starts to get too close, the killer kills her too."

"Makes sense."

"Alright, well we have a bench and a knife to burn," John said. "We'll burn the bench tomorrow after dark then the next night, we'll get into the school and take care of the other one."

August 30th, 1994

"To us, and to getting accepted into college," Jessie toasted.

"Here, here," Kevin said. After they finished toasting they got started on their picnic. It was a fine August afternoon and what better way to spend it than picnicking at the park?

It had been just over a year since Holly's death and Jessie had managed to pull herself together and get over her guilt. It had hurt for a while, she couldn't even trust herself to be alone with people, but eventually she had recovered.

Now, after finally graduating high school and getting accepted into college, Jessie was free to spend time with her boyfriend. Kevin and her had been dating for a while, he had been her next boyfriend after Chad.

"Crap, I forgot the water in the car," Kevin said as he looked through the basket.

"Don't worry, I can go get it," Jessie said cheerily as she got to her feet.

"Thanks, you're the best," he said as he tossed the keys to her. She caught them and, with a smile, headed off towards the car.

Everything was simply perfect. Perfect college, perfect boyfriend, perfect dad, perfect – what the heck was that?

Jessie stopped in her tracks and looked over towards the pond, positive she had seen something. She walked closer to the edge and glanced around at some of the nearby trees.

"Someone there?" she called.

"Payback is a bitch." Jessie tried to turn around, but some mighty force hit her in the back and she fell into the water. She struggled desperately to stay above water but something was pulling her down.

"Help! Someone help!" She sputtered as she went under and above again and again. Water was filling her lungs, it was getting hard to breath. She spun wildly in the water trying to see what was holding her under. Then when she did spot it she completely froze.

_No, there was no way…it just wasn't possible…_

Blackness encroached on her vision and she began sinking to the bottom of the small lake.

The last thing she saw before dying was the ghostly form of her younger sister who had finally gotten her revenge.

TBC…

**So now you know all of the past's dirty little secrets. Now just a quick question - should I put Sam in another near death experience one more time? Up to you so leave me a review and let me know!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait, I've been busy with finals and stuff. This chapter ended up kind of short but I just couldn't wait any longer to post! The next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the week. Thanks so much for all the reviews! They make me so happy :)**

**A/N #1: For any readers of my story A Diamond in the Rough, I'm trying to get the sequel started and I'm kind of stuck. There's a poll on my profile that I would love if you guys took! It would really help, thanks!**

**A/N #2: Pretty much everyone said to put Sam in trouble one more time so more Sam whumpage, not too much though.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 13

July 3rd, 1998

When Sam said he wanted to come on the hunt, this was not what he had in mind.

He had begged and pleaded to come on the hunt to get rid of Jessie Landon. And, finally, after John to let Sam come. He'd probably be safer with them anyway.

But as Sam was busy counting his blessings they had arrived. And Sam realized that John had literally meant 'he could _come.'_

Nothing else. Just come. Come and sit in the impala and wait.

So there Sam sat, curled up in the back seat with a book and a blanket. There was also a rock-salt filled shotgun on the floor just as a precaution.

Sam was worried about his dad and Dean. He knew they could handle it, but still…what if Holly showed up to help her sister fight off the hunters? But despite all his worry, there was just a tiny bit of relief that he would be staying in the safe impala. Holly was clearly trying to kill him and he would have been open to attack if he was out there keeping watch for his dad and Dean. Besides, it wasn't that far away.

Sam glanced nervously at his watch. It had been almost half an hour and there were no flames. Not even some smoke. It only took five minutes to get to the bench from this side of the park, so they should have had plenty of time to get things going. Sam fidgeted nervously and tried to once again focus on the book in front of him. But, to no avail, evidently, as he looked up again less than two minutes later.

"Come on, come on, where are you guys?" he muttered under his breath. What was taking so long?

Suddenly there was a noise. Sam sat straight up. It sounded like a yell. _But, no, that was no reason to freak out. Their probably just yelling to each other._ _Yup, that's it no reason to – was that a splash? Should I go? But maybe I'm just being paranoid…_ Sam was out the door before he could even finish the thought. Another yell and Sam was off sprinting like a teenage girl to a clothing store with a clearance.

"Dad? Dean?" He yelled.

He was completely oblivious to the smiling ghost that watched him go.

XXX

Dean groaned as he was thrown through the air yet again. Damn, the bitch just did not give up! They hadn't even gotten with in ten feet of the bench yet. Somehow she managed to keep an eye on both of them and get them away every time. Dean hadn't the faintest clue where his gun was, it had gone flying the first time he went flying. He hadn't been able to find it in the dark.

"You okay?" He dad shouted before shooting off a round. John's aim was jerked off course, though, as he was sent sailing. There was a thud nearby as he landed.

Dean was up and dashing towards the bench as she was preoccupied with John, but just like every time, she spotted him. He wasn't surprised as he felt his feet leave the ground and the air whistle past his ears.

He was surprised however when he landed in icy cold water.

It was like being electrocuted, as he hit the subzero water and a shock ran through his body, temporarily paralyzing his muscles. He could hear shouting from above and slowly his thoughts started to clear up and recover from the shock.

The surface – he had to get to the surface. He broke the surface to see John running pell-mell towards him. Relief was evident in his features as he laid eyes on Dean.

Once John arrived at the surface, he offered his hand and helped pull Dean out.

"You good?" he asked him. Dean took a minute to catch his breath before answering.

"Yeah, cold, but good," Dean said.

"Here," John took off his jacket and passed it to Dean who slung it on gratefully.

"Alright – wait, where'd she go?" Dean asked as he turned back to face the empty park and seemingly abandoned bench.

"Over there!" John said as he spotted her.

"What's she doing?" Dean wondered aloud. The ghost was floating away from them in an almost trance-like state.

"Doesn't matter, let's get rid of her," John said. John jogged over to the bench, Dean not far behind, and began emptying some gas, which John had mixed with salt previously, onto the wooden bench.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream resounded through the forest.

The gas can fell forgotten onto the ground and both older Winchesters took off.

"SAM!" Dean yelled.

They didn't have to run far before they found what they found Sam.

But he wasn't alone.

**I know, that cliffy was really similar to one from not that long ago. But I just couldn't help it!**

**Thanks for reading and please take another minute to leave me a review! They mean so much to me!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Yay! School is out! I've been like a crazy writing maniac so I'm planning on starting several new stories soon! Anyway, here's the next chap, sorry for the bit of a wait. I honestly am not fond of this chapter, but I figured I owed you guys a post soon.**

**Also due to a request, I'm considering writing a sequel to the Hunger Games, so any of you who have read it, please do me a favor and take two or three minutes to vote in the poll on my page. Though I've noticed a lot of polls haven't been working so send me a PM if that doesn't work.**

**Anyway, back to this story! This is the last chapter and I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride as much as I have!**

**Thanks for reading!**

"Long time, no see," a soft voice whispered in Sam's ear. He gave a yelp and whipped around.

Face to face with Holly Landon.

And before he even realized he had opened his mouth, he said exasperatedly, "you just don't give up do you?" He promptly clamped a hand over his mouth to stop from saying anything else stupid.

An unidentifiable emotion flitted across her face, but it was quickly covered up and a creepy grin slid onto the transparent face.

"No, I guess I don't. But you see," she flung out her arm and Sam crashed into the tree behind him. "I always liked to finish what I started." Sam attempted to peel himself off the tree but her hold was strong. "And let me just say," she sent him flying and he crashed into another tree. _Definitely gonna feel that in the morning. _"that I am so sick," Sam didn't even groan as he collided with another tree, "of trying and failing to kill you."

She suddenly disappeared and Sam slid down the tree to land in a tangled heap at the bottom.

"Sam!" Sam was pretty sure it had started as a shout, but it was barely more than average volume by the time it reached him.

"Dean? Dad?" He shouted. Who else could it be anyway? He looked around trying to figure out which way they were coming from.

He looked back forward and shouted. Holly was less than an inch away from him.

"So now," she said through her teeth, "you will die." Something sparkling caught Sam's eye and he looked down to see a knife hovering inches away from his midsection.

"Holly?" Someone Sam didn't recognize asked. Before he could see who it was, there was a crashing from his left and he turned his head just in time to see his dad and Dean come flying out of a gap in the trees.

"Sam, wha-" Dean stopped when he spotted not one, but two other people.

Or ghosts, really.

Sam turned his view to the unrecognized voice and found himself looking at who he presumed to be Jessie.

At first Sam thought Jessie was staring transfixed at him, but after another second he realized she only had eyes for her dead sister. Of course, who wouldn't if they suddenly saw their dead sister?

"Jessie?" Holly's focused was off of Sam and his bruised and battered body fell to the ground.

Dean took advantage of the ghost's distraction and ran over next to him.

"You good?"

"I'll live," Sam muttered. John came up behind them and they stood there staring at the two shocked spirits.

"Holly, what…what are you doing here?" Holly's face went from confusion to hatred in a second. If the glare had been directed at Sam, he probably would have flinched from its intensity. It was pure hate and no remorse.

But that didn't make any sense. What would Holly be made about?

"What about you? What are you doing here?" Holly screeched.

"She was killed," Sam said when Jessie remained frozen.

"I know!" Holly screamed and Sam could actually _feel_ the energy radiating off her. "I killed her!"

"You?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

"Yes me," Holly spat as she closed the difference between the two sisters.

"But why?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Holly asked disbelievingly, she rounded on Sam, a strange look on her face. "Why? Revenge!"

"For what?" Sam knew he was probably pushing it, but he knew he was not the only curious one here.

"My death." Holly said it slowly and quietly. "This bitch killed me!" She shrieked as she turned back to face Jessie.

None of the Winchesters were actually sure what a spirit could do to another spirit as they were both dead, but none of them really wanted to find out.

"You pushed me to it! You kissed him!"

"A kiss? That's what this is all about?" Dean asked incredulously. Damn, these people took love _way_ too seriously. "You killed each other over a kiss?"

"No, she killed _me_ because of a kiss. I killed _her_ for revenge! She killed me and passed it off as a suicide!"

"Holly," Jessie said slowly, remorse showed on her face for the first time, "I didn't mean to kill you. I got carried away. You made me so mad and then to walk in on you with my boyfriend and I just…"

"Killed me?" Holly asked, nothing but hate showing on her face.

"I was going to confess. I hated that everyone thought you took your own life. But I was so scared. And what about Dad? How would he feel?"

"I guess we'll never know since you didn't confess!"

"It would have destroyed him, Holly. You didn't see how upset he was after you died! He blamed himself so much! I kept telling him it wasn't his fault-"

"No, it wasn't it was yours!"

Sam, Dean and John exchanged glances. Clearly, their presence was forgotten. But they were all far too curious as to everything that had happened to leave and try to burn the bench.

"Holly, you don't understand what our deaths did to him! He died! Of a heart attack the night I died!"

For the first time, something other than hate shown on Holly's face.

"I…I killed Dad too?" she asked quietly.

"I had just as much of a part as you did."

"No, no I killed you and that killed him. It's all my fault!"

"You wouldn't have done it if I hadn't killed you."

"I'm sorry I came back for revenge. I should have just moved on. As much as I think what you did was wrong, I understand not confessing for it. It…makes sense, I guess."

"What do you say we put this behind us and move on? Maybe we'll even get to see Mom and Dad," Jessie said, extending an open hand out to her younger sister as an invitation.

"I'd like that." Slowly Holly's slightly smaller hand slid into Jessie's.

A white light encompassed them both, blinding the Winchesters. There was a deafening roar and the light exploded out.

When Sam managed to open his eyes, he found they were alone in the small clearing.

"Well, that was…odd," Dean said.

"No kidding," John said sounding rather dumbfounded.

"So they killed each other?" Sam asked.

"And I thought our family was fucked up."

"Dean! Watch your language," John scolded, though it held no real heat.

"So, um, what now?"

"I say we gather our stuff and get back to the motel. I for one could use a hot shower," John said.

"You most certainly could," Dean said jokingly as he plugged his noise.

"Is that so? Then I guess you won't mind if I use all the hot water then," John replied as they headed off towards the pond.

"Oh hell no!" Dean shouted. "Hey, Sammy, last one to the bench showers last!" Dean and Sam both took off running, knowing whoever was last wasn't likely to get much hot water.

John laughed at their antics and made his way after them.

Maybe instead of finding another hunt for himself, he'd stay with the boys until the end of the school year. Couldn't hurt, besides, it'd be nice to relax for a change.

"Dean, that's cheating!" Sam's voice could distantly be heard yelling.

Yup, all was right with the world again.

The End

**I realize it was a kind of wierd chapter, but I wanted a sister-sister confrontation and I wasn't quite sure the best way to go about it.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think! I crave your feedback (though no flames please)!**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/favorite-ing and alerting!**

**~Fuzzball457**


End file.
